1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device capable of giving an alarm of a photographer's hand wobble to the photographer through a viewfinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An imaging device such as a video camera is typically arranged such that an image of an object is caught by employing an objective lens, and the image is converted into an electric signal through a solid state imaging element and fed to an image processing circuit, this signal then being displayed on an electronic viewfinder. In the great majority of cases, the electronic viewfinder, unlike an optical viewfinder, provides a reproduction of an image having complete fidelity to the real object, thereby providing an offhand judgment as to whether the imaging state is good or bad. In this type of viewfinder, it is possible to display such imaging conditions as overexposure or underexposure or white balance when in a full-auto mode or in a preset mode.
The above-described conventional imaging device can provide the photographer with a variety of advantages because of the arrangement in which various types of information on the imaging states and imaging conditions may be displayed on the viewfinder. However, no appropriate measure is taken for the hand wobble (movement of the camera caused by the photographer) of the imaging device often caused by beginners. Inexperienced photographers fail to perceive their hand wobble during photographing, and the hand wobble thus will not be found until photographed picture is reproduced. A problem thereby arises in which the photographer inadvertently misses a precious imaging opportunity.